ultimatechargefandomcom-20200214-history
Introduction and Tutorial
Welcome to the exciting world of Ultimate Charge, one of the greatest games ever devised. Ultimate Charge, or Charge for short, is a relatively simple game. Its core is the Charge-Block-Boom trio, or Effect-Defense-Attack. It is very simple at its bare basics, but more complex as one delves deeper into the game. This guide will cover the basic gameplay and the general rules. Introduction The objective in Ultimate Charge is to defeat one's opponents until the player is the last man standing. To kill an opponent, one employs offensive skills or attacks. Attacks vary in terms of power. To stave off attacks, one uses defensive skills. To access these different skills, however, the player needs to Charge. That is the essence of the game: to collect charges and use them to take out opponents. Charges are required for almost every skill, and the number of charges a skill needs varies individually. Strategy, timing and experience are key factors in this game. Gameplay Charge is played with the player's hands. All skills require a specific hand gesture in order to activate. Charge can have any number of participants, from two to infinity. A game of Charge is called a round, and each player begins a round by clapping hands with his/her adjacent opponents. This is done simultaneously with all players. the clapping is necessary to ensure equal timing of skills for all players. Immediately following the clapping, each player then performs their skill. Once the skills have been performed, all players clap together again. The duration between two claps is also called a round. This is the basic format of a charge game. A player is considered killed if an attack is aimed at him/her and he/she is unprotected, or is affected by a specific Effect skill. After all the players are killed, the last one left in the circle is declared the winner of that round. Charge has many variations, that can change the basic gameplay. For details feel free to search this wiki. Skills Charge is based around the use of Skills. Players use skills to defeat opponents, defend themselves from attack, and have a special effect take place in their favor. The proper use of specific skills and the rationing of charges are important elements in the game. To view specific skills, see View the Complete Skill List! for their individual details and effects. Priority System There is a system known as Priority, which decides the outcome of certain scenarios. An offensive skill's priority determines its abilities, what it can run through, what it cancels out and what it cannot hit. A defensive skill is also dependent on its priority to determine what it can cancel out, or have an effect on. If two skills of the same priority clash, they will cancel out (exception of Tilapia). If a skill comes into contact with another, the one with higher priority will run over (cancel out and continue moving) the other, or take effect on the other. Priority is usually directly proportional to a skill's charge count, meaning it increases with skills of higher charge requirement. Knowing the priority of skills is important in order to plan out a strategy to win the game.